The present invention relates generally to the field of computer storage systems, and more particularly to allocating storage resources on prioritized storage tiers in those systems.
In computer storage systems that have a prioritized storage tier, allocating the space on that storage tier in a manner that improves the performance and reliability of the computer storage system is important. An efficient technique for storing data artefacts on a prioritized storage tier can have a positive impact on the overall performance and reliability of the computer storage system. Developers and users of computer storage systems continue to have difficulty with the performance and reliability of such systems.